


baby, we're barely holding on

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, im sorry idk what else to tag it lsdklsng, yon told me to tag this "good sexy feelings" cause i dont know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: Matteo: I miss seeing youBut I also missOther thingsAs he hit send on the last message, he dropped his phone into his sheets and threw his arm over his red face. He hoped that David would be able to understand what he was trying to say from that alone and would steer the conversation. What he didn’t expect was for his phone to start ringing. David’s contact photo popped up on his screen, and before he could convince himself not to, Matteo picked up.“Are you asking if you’re allowed to think about me when you jerk off?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so
> 
> never expected to write smut but here we are and im so sorry its the dod's fault
> 
> but like i hope you enjoy?? i certainly enjoyed writing it lol
> 
> title is from "plum" by troye sivan cause of course it is

Matteo: _ I have a dumb question _

David: _ What’s your dumb question? _

Matteo: _ Am I allowed to like _

_ Think about you like _

_ You know _

Matteo really didn’t know any other way to start the conversation. It was something he had been thinking about for a while, basically since he and David had gotten together. He had been thinking about it even more since they had started having sex. 

David: _ Are you allowed to think about me?  _

_ I hope you think about me. _

_ I think about you. _

Matteo: _ Not in that way _

_ Obviously I think about you  _

_ Like all the time _

_ I meant _

_ Okay never mind it’s stupid _

David: _ I doubt it is. _

Matteo: _ I promise, it really is _

David: _ Can you ask me anyway? _

Matteo bit his lip and exhaled shakily, trying to figure out how to phrase his question. It was a topic that was hard for him to talk about, though not from a lack of wanting; he just felt so awkward any time he tried.

Matteo: _ Well _

_ We haven’t seen each other a lot lately _

_ And I really miss you _

David: _ Aw, baby, I really miss you too. _

The pet name did nothing to quell the feeling in his abdomen, only making it stronger.

Matteo:  _ I miss seeing you _

_ But I also miss _

_ Other things _

As he hit send on the last message, he dropped his phone into his sheets and threw his arm over his red face. He hoped that David would be able to understand what he was trying to say from that alone and would steer the conversation. What he didn’t expect was for his phone to start ringing. David’s contact photo popped up on his screen, and before he could convince himself not to, Matteo picked up.

“Are you asking if you’re allowed to think about me when you jerk off?”

David had always been… bolder, with that kind of stuff. He would lead, and Matteo would follow, whether that be conversations about sex, or the sex itself. 

Matteo blushed harder before stuttering out a quiet, “Y-yeah. Sorry.”

David laughed fondly, “You don’t need to apologize for that. I think it’s really sweet that you’re asking.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m glad it’s not like… bad. To ask that kind of stuff.”

“Baby, of course it’s not bad. Talking about sex and stuff like that is super important. I know it can be a little difficult, but it’s better that we’re on the same page, right?”

Matteo sighed a little, before responding, “Yeah, I know it’s important. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

That was a common statement from David. Matteo had the tendency to apologize for everything under the sun, even if it didn’t relate to him. David could tell Matteo that he lost his credit card, and Matteo would feel like it was somehow his fault. He was working on it, though.

“Okay. Sorr- I mean, I love you.”

“I love you too,” David laughed, “is it bad that I didn’t ask you?”

“Ask me what?”

“You know,” David’s voice took on a different tone, somewhere between tenderness and teasing, “if it’s okay to think about you like that.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Matteo’s body was suddenly alert, goosebumps rising on his arms. He hadn’t considered that.

“Wh- what?” He knew he sounded a little breathless and David’s fond laugh confirmed that fact.

“Yeah, I mean,” David’s voice sounded deeper, the way it did when they were alone in bed, and Matteo was not expecting it, “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in almost a week, and he’s really hot. Can you blame me?”

The compliment immediately shot down to Matteo’s dick. David had figured out early that Matteo really,  _ really _ loved being complimented and praised, and he used it to his advantage. A single well-timed compliment could put him out of commission for an hour. 

“Your boyfriend is a loser who doesn’t know how to talk about sex.” His voice was strained and he knew David could tell.

“My boyfriend is an  _ insanely hot _ loser that is doing a great job talking about sex right now.”

Matteo shifted around in his bed, rubbing his free hand over his face. He let it fall to his stomach, fingers almost drifting below the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“He’s certainly trying his best.”

“And his best is very good,” David’s voice was still deep, making Matteo feel dizzy, “were you going to do it now?”

“Do what?”

“You know,” he could hear the smirk in David’s voice as he continued, “ _ think about me _ .”

Matteo stuttered, his hand flying up to his chest where he could feel his heart pounding. “Um,” he managed to get out, “um, I don’t know. Maybe.”

David hummed thoughtfully, before chuckling and saying, “Well, you should.”

“Wh- what? On the  _ phone _ ? With you?” The idea was making Matteo nervous. He loved David, loved sex with David, but the anxiety that swirled in his gut at David’s statement got rid of any…  _ excitement _ he had been feeling before.

“No, no,” David laughed sweetly into the phone, calming Matteo’s nerves slightly, “I still need to work on my script. I should probably hang up soon.”   
  


“Oh,” Matteo responded, the anxious feeling being replaced by a sad feeling. While the conversation itself was awkward, hearing David’s voice made him so happy and he didn’t want it to end.

“But you know,” the deep voice and smirk were back, “you do have my permission, if you wanted to do that when we hang up.”

The  _ excitement _ he had been feeling before was back. “Oh, um,” Matteo stuttered, dragging a hand through his hair, “I might. Yeah. If it’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” the fondness was back in David’s voice, “I bet you’ll look beautiful.”

Matteo’s breath hitched at that word. The first time David had called him that, he blushed and his face had stayed red for an hour. The first time David called him that while they were fucking, Matteo had come almost instantly.

“Um,” Matteo started, clearing his throat when the sound came out higher pitched than he expected, “if you have work you should probably go, uh, do that.”

“Trying to get me off the phone, Florenzi?”

“I just don’t want your schoolwork to suffer because of me.”

“You’re worth it.” David chuckled breathily into the phone. 

Matteo felt himself blush before saying, “I love you. Go do your work, okay? I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

“Or,” David purred, “you can text me after you come and tell me what you thought about.”

Matteo was speechless for a moment, the blush on his face extending down to his chest. 

“I’m just gonna be thinking about you, dumbass. Nothing too… exciting.”

“Oh, I’m not exciting?”

“Shut up, you know that’s not what I meant. You’re plenty exciting.” Matteo rolled his eyes as he spoke, imaging the stupid, smug look David probably had on his stupid, perfect face. 

“And that’s why you’re going to think about me.”

Matteo rolled his eyes again, deadpanning into the phone, “Okay, I’m hanging up on you.”

“I’m gonna hang up on you first.”

They’re both quiet on the phone for a moment, waiting for the other to follow through on their threat. When neither did, David finally chuckled.

“Okay, I really should go. I love you, baby.” 

Matteo smiled, “I love you too.”

“Now,” David’s voice took on a teasing tone, “have fun, and I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah. I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, you will. Bye, baby.”

Matteo hung up, letting the hand holding his phone drop to his stomach as he took a few much needed deep breaths. His heart was pounding from the tone of David’s voice and the blood that was rushing through his body was  _ not  _ reaching his brain. 

Once he was able to breathe, he lifted his phone and connected it to a bluetooth speaker sitting on his table, starting up a playlist that he saved specifically for  _ this _ . Having the music on grounded him, kept him from losing himself too much to the sensations when he didn’t have anyone there to bring him back. 

Once the music was playing, Matteo took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. He laid himself flat on his back again, staring up at the ceiling as he ran his hands gently up his own chest, letting his fingers drag over his nipples. 

He kept that up for a few minutes, letting himself revel in the feeling a little. He knew it would be over too soon if he started with touching his dick and since he had finally gotten the permission he needed, he wanted to drag it out. Once he felt his nipples getting hard, his eyes closed. He realized that he hadn’t even started thinking about David yet, and with that realization the images started coming together in his mind. 

First, he just thought about David’s smile, wide, warm, welcoming. He thought about his eyes and how bright they got when he looked at Matteo, the strong set of his jaw. Matteo’s hands started drifting a little lower, stroking across his lower stomach, his fingers catching on his belly button.

He thought about David’s arms, strong and defined, that loved to wrap around him and hold him tight. His hands, that loved to touch Matteo the way he was touching himself, skin soft but more sure than Matteo’s own. At the thought of that, his breath hitched, his hand moving farther down. 

As his fingers ran along the waistband of his boxers, the David in his head started to change a little. The smile melted into a soft smirk, his eyebrows dipped down a little. Matteo gasped, his fingers sliding down further until they were gently stroking around the skin on his inner thighs. That was a place David spent a lot of time, liked to suck hickies there before blowing him. At that thought he dug his fingers in a little, scratching up his thigh and gasping a little when his hand bumped into his dick. 

He was hard, faster than he usually was when he was by himself. He let his fingers drift up the side of his dick slowly, letting out a shaky breath as he wrapped around himself and  _ squeezed _ a little. His other hand slid back up his stomach, a finger circling his nipple before he pinched it. He gasped louder, his mouth dropping open as he stroked once before stopping and squeezing again. 

His mind continued drifting, like the hand on his chest. He didn’t stay long on the thought of David blowing him, his thoughts running in a different direction. It was something they had tried once, something that Matteo wanted so bad he initiated the conversation. David had been all for it, had basically jumped Matteo then as he stuttered through the question, “Would you, um- have you thought about, maybe, you using your, um, fingers, on me? In me?”

David had grabbed Matteo’s face in his hands, kissing him hard and long with lots of messy tongue and biting teeth, before pulling back and looking into his eyes with an intense, “Yes,  _ of course _ .”

Matteo started thinking about the day they finally did it, his breath speeding up as he started stroking himself slowly, letting his thumb run over the tip on the upstroke. He whimpered and then whined as he started going a little faster, throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds escaping him.

David had been nervous and Matteo had been  _ terrified _ . He had never done anything like it before, never even really thought about it before David. David had been so sweet, especially knowing how nervous Matteo was. He had gone slow with a lot of lube, using one finger until Matteo was able to breathe again and had started whining high in his throat. 

Matteo’s breathing sped up as he remembered the feeling of David’s fingers dragging in and out, the words that David whispered into his ear making his cheeks burn. He stroked himself faster, biting down onto his palm to release some of the pressure building low in his stomach. 

He thought about when David started thrusting his fingers in and out, faster, and scissoring them open, and the noise that escaped his throat at the feeling. He remembered looking up at David at the same moment he curled his fingers, and how Matteo had whined at the feeling, and before his eyes fell shut from the pleasure he watched David’s mouth grow into a wide, smug grin. 

Matteo bit his lip, the hand over his mouth moving down to his chest. He let his nails drag down, leaving angry red lines in their path, until he reached the bottom of his ribs, gasping as he let them trail back up and over his nipple again. His other hand was still around his dick, his strokes becoming more erratic as his thoughts wandered once again.

He started thinking about a conversation he and David had one night when they were texting, one that hadn’t left his mind since that day.

David: _ So, you seemed to really enjoy  _

_ when I used my fingers the other night. _

Matteo: _ Yeah _

_ That was nice _

_ It felt good _

David: _ You know there are ways we can _

_ do more _

David:  _ I’ve been doing some research _

Matteo had then received a link to a website that he didn’t recognize, and when he opened it he gasped. It was a simple purple dildo with a harness attachment, and his eyes widened as he stared at it. As Matteo read the description, lost in a sudden swirl of thoughts, his phone buzzed three more times.

David: _ If you think you’d want that _

_ If not that’s okay _

_ We don’t have to talk more about it _

Matteo: _ No it’s okay _

_ I think I’d like that _

_ A lot _

David: _ Yeah? _

_ Should I buy it then? _

Matteo: _ Yeah _

_ Can I send you money towards it? Or something? _

David: _ Absolutely not! _

Matteo: _Why? I feel like I’m probably going_ _  
_ _to get the most out of it_

David:  _ I just want to take care of  _

_ you, baby. _

_ Please don’t worry about that. _

_ I just want you to feel good. _

_ If you feel good, I feel good _

Matteo:  _ You always make me feel good _

David:  _ I know _

_ You make that pretty obvious _

_ Not that it’s a problem _

_ I love knowing you feel good _

_ That I’m making you feel good _

_ You think I can make you feel _

_ good with this? _

Matteo:  _ Yeah, obviously _

_ Your fingers were really good _

_ I think this will be better though _

David: _ Fuck, Laura is asking me _

_ to help her with something _

_ I’m gonna buy it and then _

_ go _

_ I’ll text you later, I love you _

Matteo: _ :( I love you too _

David:  _ I can’t wait to get your _

_ legs on my shoulders _

It was that last text, the one that made Matteo hard when he read it, that he decided to focus on. He sped up his strokes, spreading his legs and imagining David between them, his hands grabbing Matteo’s calves so he could lift them to his shoulders, the smirk he would have on his face wide and his eyes dark. 

The hand that had been scratching into his chest was brought back up to his mouth when he whined, clamping down hard with his teeth as he thought about how it would feel if David leaned forward, folding Matteo in half, pinning his arms under his own legs. 

He thought about how David would look when he glanced up, dark hair falling onto his forehead, strong arms resting on either side of Matteo’s head. He’d be smirking for sure, proud of how gone Matteo would be. He’d shift his hips forward, teasing Matteo with the tip of the toy before thrusting in  _ hard- _

With that thought and one final upstroke, Matteo came harder than he ever had alone. His back arched as he let out a whine, too loud to be muffled by the hand over his mouth. It seemed like it lasted for minutes, shock after shock rolling through Matteo’s body until he collapsed back onto his bed, head fuzzy and ears ringing. 

Once he came back to himself and was able to make out the music playing and the feeling of his too-warm body slightly sticking to the sheets, he ran his clean hand over his face, ruffling his hair and feeling how sweaty it was. He wiped his hand on his boxers before shucking them off completely and tossing them in the same direction as his shirt. The second he could, he reached for his phone. 

Matteo:  _ Hey _

David: _ Hey baby _

_ How was it? _

Matteo:  _ It was really good _

_ Wish you were here though _

David: _ I wish I was there too _

_ Send me a pic? _

_ I wanna see how good you look _

Matteo blushed at the message, before opening the camera on his phone and throwing an arm over his eyes. He took a picture before he could convince himself not to, only looking at it after it was sent. 

In the pic the top half of his face was covered by his arm, but showed him from the top of his head to just under his nipples, the whole area flushed a bright red that matched the color of his bite-swollen lips. He had a small, nervous smile on his face, and the scratches on his chest stood out against the pale white surrounding them, his hair sweaty and ruffled. Matteo closed the picture quickly, embarrassed at how  _ fucked  _ he looked, and quickly dropped his phone on his bed. 

He waited quietly for a few moments, just letting himself breathe, before his phone buzzed multiple times in rapid succession. He blushed before even reading the messages.

David: _ Oh my god _

_ Wow look at you _

_ You really made a mess of yourself _

_ huh  _

_ So hot baby _

_ Wish I was there to see you _

_ I bet you sounded good too _

_ What did you think about? _

Matteo needed to take a minute to  _ fucking breathe _ after reading those messages, his dick twitching as his body pulsed, trying to get hard again way too quickly. 

Matteo:  _ Fuck _

_ I thought about the thing you bought _

_ You using it on me _

David:  _ It should be here in a few days _

_ The second it gets here I’m coming  _

_ over  _

_ Or you’re coming here _

_ Somewhere we can be alone cause _

_ you’re gonna be way too loud if  _

_ I’m fucking you  _

Matteo:  _ I was a little loud tonight _

_ Had to cover my mouth cause Hans is home _

David:  _ Fuck _

_ Just wait, baby _

_ I’ll make you scream _


	2. im wasting my time just pressing rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long (not super long) awaited and much shorter sequel to my fic about Matteo.....
> 
> aka David really, _really _likes the picture Matteo sent him__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i love everyone who asked for this because it was fun to write and its making me realize how much i love writing smut so.....yall can expect more of that (also disclaimer going forward: i am literally a gay transguy so dont yell at me im fuckin EXCITED to have trans mlm rep and im allowed to write about them having sex lol)
> 
> but ya title is from "plum" from troye sivan cause we gotta keep a theme goin
> 
> enjoy my babies!!!!

David really wasn’t expecting the turn his night took once he asked Matteo for the picture. 

He truly had been doing his work, editing a script for one of his film classes. His deadline was coming up and he knew that he needed to get it done quickly, but couldn’t help getting distracted once Matteo texted him. 

At the first message, he had looked away from his computer, chuckled quietly, and responded. As the conversation continued, and Matteo got to his point, David leaned back against his chair, a slow smirk growing on his face as he called Matteo, lifting the phone to his ear as he waited for Matteo to answer.

After he hung up, David tried to focus on his work again. He really did, which was why it was so frustrating that he couldn’t read a single word of his script. He was leaning close to his computer screen, trying to focus on just  _ one letter _ , before he gave up and shoved himself roughly into the padded back of his chair.

His brain had been filled with thoughts of what Matteo was doing the second they hung up the phone, and David knew he wouldn’t be able to calm down until after he got the text. He had assumed that it was the  _ knowledge _ of what his boyfriend was doing that was making his heart pound a little faster, his palms sweat a little more, so once he got the text and knew Matteo was done, he’d be fine, right?

Wrong. Very wrong.

As he tried to read over his own words while waiting for the message, all he could think about was Matteo lying in his own bed, a hand on his dick, the other hand probably resting on his chest, digging into the smooth skin a little and maybe scratching up, just enough to feel it. 

He wondered what Matteo was thinking about, if it was the same as the thoughts that drifted through his own mind when he was in bed alone. While they hadn’t done a lot in their short time together, there were some things that David wanted to try, and had been thinking about a lot. 

When David finally gets the one word text from Matteo, his heart stopped for a second before speeding up as he grabbed his phone, responding with his own greeting before asking Matteo how it had been. He then had a split second thought and asked for a picture before he could stop himself. 

When David got the picture, his brain stopped working. His boyfriend was so fucking  _ cute _ and looked so hot, the smile on his face revealing that he was a little nervous, but David couldn’t have been happier. He hadn’t really expected Matteo to do it, figured he would blow it off and try to change the subject. David knew that Matteo could get overwhelmed a little quickly when talking about sex, and that asking for the picture could have been a risk. 

He responded, telling Matteo how good he looked, and asking what he thought about. When Matteo replied, mentioning the strap David had purchased, he had to lean his head back on his chair and breathe. He had been checking the shipping update everyday, and it was still some place in Europe that wasn’t anywhere near close enough to where David wanted it, which was hooked around his hips, and inside his boyfriend. The thought of putting it on was enough to make David’s heart pound faster, and imagining it sliding into Matteo slowly, while he whined and trembled and gripped hard onto David’s arms made David push his chair away from his desk angrily. 

David was annoyed when his hands started drifting towards his sweatpants, grabbing the waistband and tugging them down along with his boxers. He had work he needed to do, a deadline that he had to meet if he wanted to pass his class, but his fingers slid onto himself instead of onto his keyboard, and he sighed.

Once he and Matteo had fucked for the first time, David assumed it was okay to think about him when he was jerking off. He found it so sweet that Matteo thought to ask, and while he felt a little bad that he didn’t do the same, he could tell by Matteo’s reaction that he didn’t have a problem with it. 

Once David had a hand on himself, he thought about the picture that Matteo had sent. He had it pulled up on his phone, but didn’t want to stare at it and risk coming too fast, so instead he just  _ thought _ . 

He started rubbing himself slowly as he thought about the picture as a whole, his boyfriend appearing bashful yet satisfied, the small, smile on his face and the general state of him giving away his previous activities. Matteo always had a certain  _ look _ about him after he came, and it was apparent in that picture, though slightly smug in a way that David hadn’t seen before. David loved it as much as he wanted to fuck the smirk off of his face. 

In his mind, David scrolls down the picture until he can imagine Matteo’s chest, all pale, smooth skin, slightly marred from the red scratches near his nipple. He slides a finger down, teasing himself before slipping it in and curling it, letting out another sigh as he started to move it to get used to the feeling. He quickly added a second finger, rocking into his hand a little as he started moving up the picture of Matteo in his mind, moving past the collarbones that he loved to kiss, the neck that he loved to bite, and landing on Matteo’s partially-hidden face. 

He opened his eyes quickly, remembering that he had an actual picture to look at. A picture that his boyfriend had taken after jerking off because David  _ asked _ him to, and had sent to him with a huge amount of trust. David fumbled to unlock his phone with his free hand, the other adding another finger and curling in and rubbing a bit before he started rocking again, sucking in a quick breath when the picture popped up.

He muttered a quiet “ _ Fuck _ .” into the stillness of his room as he took the picture in again, biting is lip and glancing down at the phone in his hand as he moved his thumb so he could rub at himself, eyes not moving from Matteo’s face, his red, blushy cheeks and the dark bitten red of his lips. 

Before David realizes it he’s coming, harder and quicker than he usually did, moaning quietly as his thighs squeezed around his hand and his hips stuttered before coming to a stop as he moved his hand away, wiping it on the boxers still wrapped around his legs. 

He let himself lean back against his chair and fucking breahte for a minute, trying to make his body calm down. David didn’t love being touched or touching himself right after coming, his body too sensitive to handle any kind of overstimulation. Something about the picture on his phone was causing wave after wave of pleasure roll through his body in a way that was almost too much, but once it started slowing down he relaxed a little, his hands loosening their grip on the arms of his chair.

He sat up once he could, running a hand over his face and through his hair before grabbing his phone and seeing unopened messages from Matteo. 

Matteo: _ Only if my flatmates aren’t here _

_ Let me know when you get it, I’ll make _

_ everyone leave _

_ Or I’ll make you make everyone _

_ leave _

_ David? _

David saw that the last message had been sent a few minutes before he noticed, and he suddenly had an idea that made him smirk, opening up the camera app on his phone. He threw an arm over his eyes and smiled, knowing his face was flushed and his hair messy. He was directly copying Matteo’s position, though his grin was wider and more obviously smug. Once he made sure he liked it he sent it along with a text saying:

David: _ Sorry baby, that picture _

_ was way too hot and I had to do _

_ something about it. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always love to yon and harri from the dod for reading this and also helping me with ideas when i got stuck yall are the best <3333
> 
> haha so hey.....if yall ever wanna send me prompts or questions or literally anything you can do so [here](https://shhhhyoursister.tumblr.com/) and id super love it and ill answer everything i can!!! i also might be throwin up some random short lil things there so take a peek......
> 
> be well my pals <3


	3. to all the nights we shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“David?”_
> 
> _He breathed for a moment before answering, “Yeah?”_
> 
> _“Shut up.”_
> 
> _Matteo could picture the way David must’ve bitten his lip before he said, “Okay.”_
> 
> _“I want to do it. Tonight.”_
> 
> _“Fuck,” David breathed out, “I’ll be there soon.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babes.....here it is.......the long awaited 3rd part to this series!!!!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this it kinda got a little away from me as you can probably tell, but i hope you all enjoy it!!!!
> 
> title is still from "plum" by troye sivan, this bitch LOVES consistency
> 
> important disclaimer: i had david wear his binder in this, which isn't the safest option, obviously. if youre comfy enough you should never wear your binder during more *ahem* physical activities, i just felt (as a transguy) that this situation would already make david a lil iffy with the dysphoria (i know id feel a lil strange, not that id ever do this, lmao imagine if i was a top), so i felt like it made sense for him to keep it on. DONT DO THAT if you can handle it, please keep yourselves safe!!!!!

David: _ It’s here _

When Matteo got the first text, he had been in bed half-playing a video game on his computer, a lit joint in one hand. He had been planning a quiet night in, knowing David had plans with Laura. It was a bit inconvenient, actually, considering he had the flat to himself and wouldn’t even have his boyfriend there to enjoy it. So when his phone buzzed with a text from David, he had waited for a few moments, getting to the next checkpoint before looking at the message. When he saw the words on the screen, he tilted his head in confusion.

Matteo:  _ What’s where? _

He put his phone back down, smiling slightly and shaking his head at David sending him such a cryptic message. Usually when David was with Laura, his texts were random commentary on whatever they were doing, anything he thought Matteo would appreciate or find funny. It was nice that David thought about him when they weren’t together, made Matteo feel better about his brain constantly swimming with thoughts of his boyfriend. 

It was a few minutes before David responded and when Matteo read the text his eyes grew wide and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

David:  _ Remember the other night? _

_ I told you I ordered something _

Matteo:  _ Oh _

_ Okay _

_ So you’ll be here in like 15 right? _

Matteo had responded with that as a joke, knowing that David wouldn’t leave Laura just to come fuck him. He wished his boyfriend lacked self control the way he did, but David was usually able to stop himself from doing stupid things. If Matteo had been the one with plans that night, he would’ve made some hasty excuse and left. David wouldn’t do that, though, which is why he choked when his phone buzzed again and he checked the text.

David:  _ I’ll make it 10 _

After reading that Matteo jolted up, snubbing the half-smoked joint out in the ashtray next to his bed. He wasn’t serious, right? There was no way.

Matteo:  _ You’re kidding _

David:  _ Wanna bet? _

Matteo had his phone pressed to his ear in seconds, the other end ringing once before David picked up. 

“Hi, Matteo.” He was speaking lower than usual, and Matteo could hear the smirk in his voice immediately.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have plans with Laura! You can’t come over, that’s such a dick move!”

David hummed, and in the silence after Matteo could hear muffled voices and cars honking. David chuckled quietly before finally responding, “Dick move, eh?”

Matteo rolled his eyes, huffing into the phone, “Fuck you.”

“I thought it was gonna be the other way around tonight?”

“Oh, shut up” Matteo rolled his eyes again, but his cheeks were flushed when he continued, “so you’re actually coming?”

“Yeah, funny story actually. Laura texted me a little while ago, turns out she went to a club with some friends, and judging by her typos she drank a good amount.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and  _ apparently, _ she met a girl. And she very kindly asked if I would mind sleeping somewhere else for the night.”

Matteo hummed into the phone, then joked, “And where are you planning on staying?”

“Well,” the low voice was back, “I’m about three minutes from your place, and I have something in my bag that I think you’ll be excited about.”

“Oh. That’s… cool.” Matteo hopped out of his bed as he spoke, looking around at his messy room. He shoved a pile of clothes under his bed with his foot, straightening the blanket on his bed with his free hand. He was grateful he had showered earlier that day, his hair still a little damp where it rested on his forehead. 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” David mocked in a fond voice, “but I’ll be there soon, okay? And I know I’m kind of springing this on you, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, if you want we can just-”

“David?”

He breathed for a moment before answering, “Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Matteo could picture the way David must’ve bitten his lip before he said, “Okay.”

  
  
  


“I want to do it. Tonight.”

“Fuck,” David breathed out, “I’ll be there soon.”

After that Matteo’s phone beeped, alerting him that David had hung up. He laughed once, before sliding a hand into his hair and grabbing at the strands. He was breathing a little harder, his face reddening as he imagined the night ahead. He wanted to clean more, maybe make himself a little more presentable. Before he could do any of those things, his door buzzed. 

Matteo froze for a minute, his brain needing to catch up to his ears. The phone that was still in his hand buzzed, but Matteo threw it on his bed before walking quickly to the door. He put his hand on the knob, took a breath, and pulled it open.

Before he could say anything, David was pushing him back into the flat with one hand on his chest. The door swung shut as David grabbed him around the waist and spun them, Matteo’s back hitting the door just as David’s lips slammed into his. 

Matteo made a surprised noise into his mouth, one arm wrapping around David’s shoulders, the other sliding up into his hair. David had slipped his hands under Matteo’s shirt, was gripping his sides while his thumbs stroked gently up and down, much slower than his lips on Matteo’s. 

The kiss was messy, David sliding his tongue along Matteo’s bottom lip before licking along the seam of his lips, which parted at the touch. Matteo made a small noise at the feeling of David’s tongue moving along his own and David pulled away suddenly, leaving him breathless, eyes wide as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Hi.” The heat in David’s eyes didn’t match the softness of his voice, or how gently his thumbs were still stroking Matteo’s sides. 

“Hi.” Matteo replied, his chest heaving slightly. He hadn’t been expecting  _ that _ .

“Should we, uh,” David seemed to be having trouble concentrating, his eyes roaming from Matteo’s to his lips then to the floor, finally dragging them up Matteo’s body until their eyes met again, “go to your room?”

Matteo didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, just leaned forward and kissed David again, softer, before grabbing his hand and walking towards his bedroom, yanking when David didn’t start moving fast enough. 

He pushed into the room, David close behind, quickly shrugging off his backpack and jacket. David went to kiss him again, but Matteo pressed their foreheads together, angling his mouth out of reach. David opened his eyes, meeting Matteo’s.

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Matteo said his hands resting on David’s shoulders, “I just need to breath.”

David chuckled, his arms sliding loosely around Matteo’s waist. They stood like that for a minute, both breathing softly, Matteo’s head eventually sliding down to rest in David’s neck. 

“I- I’m a little nervous.” He whispered into the warm skin under his lips, embarrassed to admit that. He and David had been having sex for a while, and it would be nowhere near Matteo’s first time having something inside him. It felt important, like a big step was being taken. Not one that he didn’t want, hadn’t been thinking about for weeks, but big nonetheless. 

“I am, too. I really want to make you feel good, but we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

At his words Matteo lifted his head until he could see David’s eyes, “You always make me feel good.”

David smiled, sliding his hand back under Matteo’s shirt to rest on his waist, “I’m glad baby, but we really don’t have to-”

Matteo cut him off with a hand grabbing the back of his head, pulling him into a searing kiss that lasted for just  _ seconds _ before Matteo broke away, and pushed David onto the bed.

He landed with a loud laugh, bouncing slightly before Matteo climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs, David lifting himself up so their fronts were flush together, one arm behind him to support their bodies and one wrapped around Matteo’s waist. 

Mateo leaned down and let their lips meet softly, moving them together before gently touching his tongue to David’s bottom lip, David sighing as he parted them and let Matteo’s tongue in, gently sliding along his own. Matteo felt David’s fingers dip under his jeans, nudging at the waistband of his boxers before sliding out and around to rest on the button. Matteo nodded, chills running down his spine as David’s quick hands undid the button and zipper, shoving at Matteo’s thigh so he’d climb out of David’s lap to get them the rest of the way off. 

Matteo could hear David shifting as he struggled out of his jeans and when he turned back David was sitting in his boxers and binder, his shirt off and thrown somewhere in the room. Matteo drank in the sight of him before he was pulled back into David’s lap, one hand sliding under his shirt and pushing it up. Matteo quickly removed it and tossed it behind him and David leaned back, his eyes slowly taking in the almost panting boy in his lap. 

Matteo shifted forward to kiss him, but was met with a hand on his shoulder, gently keeping him from moving any closer. He whined a little in the back of his throat as David said, in a rough voice, “Baby, wait a sec.”

Matteo pulled back and saw a concerned look on David’s face, his eyebrows drawn down. Matteo rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming before David even opened his mouth. 

“Are you completely sure you want to do this?”

“Are you?”

David’s eyes popped open, a surprised smile growing for a split second before he pursed his lips, saying, “Of course, baby. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.”

“Me too. Now please just get your fingers in me before I die, okay?”

David’s eyebrows flew up, a grin growing fully on his face before he let out a quiet, “Hmm,” and leaned forward to kiss softly under Matteo’s ear, whispering, “is that a question or a demand?”

Matteo didn’t answer for a moment, whimpering softly in the back of his throat as David kissed down his neck, his tongue darting out to lick along Matteo’s collarbone before he bit down, causing Matteo to gasp and grind down into David’s lap. David pulled away, Matteo chasing his lips until he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“I asked you a question, Matteo.” He was smirking, which was never a good sign.

“You- what? What did you ask?”

“Was that a question,” he pressed a gentle kiss to the collarbone he bit, “or a demand?” He kissed the other one.

“Oh, um, it was a question?”

“Didn’t sound like a question,” David leaned back again, staring up at Matteo with 

dark eyes, “maybe you should rephrase it?”

  
“Oh,” he knew immediately what David wanted. He blushed, closing his eyes and letting his chin drop down to his chest, taking a shaky breath in. David didn’t let him stay like that for long though, and he slid a finger under Matteo’s chin, lifting his head so their eyes met.

“Ask me.”

Normally, Matteo would stay quiet for a moment, or maybe start stuttering out a question that he would need to restart three times before David was satisfied. It usually took him a little bit, his mind too fuzzy from the kissing and the touching and David’s low voice in his ear to form his words right. 

This time, however, Matteo was ready. He was beyond ready, had been ready since David first mentioned the idea, had been  _ nervous _ but itching for the feeling of David’s hands on his skin since the texts from earlier that night.

Matteo placed his hands on David’s cheeks, looking down at him with wide-blown pupils and parted lips, and bent down to kiss him softly twice before pulling away again.

“David, please, I need your fingers. I need you to fuck me, I need you in me, please.”

David closed his eyes and exhaled roughly, his hands sliding down under the waistband of Matteo’s boxers to cup his ass, his nails digging into the skin there a little, making Matteo gasp and grind forward again. At that motion David’s eyes flew open, darker than before, and he quickly flipped Matteo onto his back. 

Matteo looked up at David’s face through half-lidded eyes, saw the grin that grew as David tugged his boxers down, his dick springing up and smacking against his belly. David straddled his thighs, bending down quickly to kiss him as his hand wrapped around Matteo, stroking a couple of times, his thumb rubbing over the tip causing Matteo to whine high-pitched into his mouth. David pulled away suddenly, his hand and his mouth leaving Matteo’s body, making him whimper and open his eyes. David had climbed out of Matteo’s lap and was kneeling next to him, a smug grin on his face, his cheeks red and flushed.

“Get the lube.” 

Matteo stared up at him for a moment, too awash in the sudden loss of pleasure that his brain needed to catch up. David smacked his thigh gently, his eyes shifting in the direction of the drawer where they kept the lube and condoms, an expectant look on his face. Matteo got up on shaky legs, and slowly made his way over to the drawer, getting the lube before settling back on the bed in the same position as before. David hummed before moving, using a hand on each thigh to push Matteo’s legs apart, and he settled on his stomach between them.

Matteo glanced down at David just as his hand came back up to grab the lube from where Matteo had placed it on the bed. He squeezed some out on his fingers, pressing gentle kisses to Matteo’s thigh as he warmed it up. Matteo let his head rest back on the pillow, his chest heaving as David’s lips moved farther up his thigh, sucking kisses into the pale skin there and nipping gently to make Matteo shiver. 

David started kissing back down his thigh, and Matteo gasped slightly when he felt the first touch of a slick finger. David didn’t hesitate, his finger pushing in as David started sucking a hickey into the thin skin of Matteo’s thigh. Matteo gasped loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow as David started thrusting his finger a little. It felt good, felt fucking  _ great _ , but Matteo was not in the mood for the teasing. 

He started shifting his hips down, trying to chase the feeling of David in him, but David pulled his finger all the way out until Matteo stopped moving, and then thrust it back in. Matteo moaned, and then gasped when David added a second finger, scissoring it along with the first. David didn’t stop when Matteo shifted down that time, instead curling his fingers and rubbing until Matteo let out a whine and tangled a hand in David’s hair. 

David took his fingers out after a minute, shushing Matteo when he whined and quickly sliding them back in, adding a third and thrusting in so hard Matteo let out a strangled, “ _ Fuck _ , David.”

David grinned up at him, and licked his lips before grabbing Matteo’s dick with his other hand, licking across the tip before sinking down, thrusting his fingers in  _ deep _ as Matteo moaned, the hand in David’s hair tightening as his other gripped David’s shoulder, could feel the muscles in his arm working as his fingers moved in Matteo, stretching him out. 

Matteo was really glad his flatmates were out, because he was being  _ loud _ . He had a hard time controlling his volume when David had his fingers in him, and it was never a shock when David would have to throw a hand over his mouth to stop him from waking the whole building. He couldn’t stop himself, the feeling of David’s fingers and his mouth was making his head spin, heat growing in his abdomen and spreading through his limbs, and once his legs started shaking he pushed David away. He was panting, needed a minute to get his words out, and could tell that in his silence David panicked.

“Are you okay? Was that too much?”

“ _ Fuck _ , no,” Matteo gasped as David slid his fingers back in, thrusting gently as Matteo tried to finish his thought, “I-  _ fuck _ , I don’t want to come yet, I want you in me. Please David.”

David nodded, moving up Matteo’s body with his lips, his teeth catching on a nipple as he kept a steady pace with his fingers. He reached Matteo’s mouth after licking up his neck, and kissed him softly before pulling his fingers out and jumping off the bed with a giggle. 

Matteo gasped at the empty feeling, his eyes finding David where he stood in the middle of the room, unzipping his bag. His hair was messed up from Matteo’s hands, his chest heaving a little as he searched through his bag.

Matteo let his hand drift up until it was wrapping around his dick, stroking once and sucking in a breath as he swiped his thumb over the tip.

“Matteo.” David said, his voice low, rougher than usual, “did I say you could do that?”

Matteo’s jaw dropped a little, his lips parting as he took his hand away, clenching it in the sheets next to his thigh. He watched as David took a long cardboard box out of his bag before bringing it back over to the bed, climbing up and sitting cross-legged next to Matteo. 

“Fuck, you didn’t open it yet?” He sounded wrecked, and David smiled before ripping the box open with more force than he needed to use. A smaller box fell out, landing on the sheets next to Matteo’s thigh. 

“I, uh, wanted to wait until I was with you,” David chuckled, “ _ and _ I threw it in my bag and texted you right after they delivered it.”

Matteo waited as David opened the box, pulling out what looked like instructions before he turned the box over, letting the contents fall onto the sheets. Matteo’s eyes glanced briefly at the black harness before they moved to the dark purple dildo, widening at the size, widening even more when David picked it up, and started trying to connect it to the harness. 

“Oh, shit,” He said, David stopping to look over at him, “that’s, um… bigger than I expected.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Matteo swallowed at the challenge in David’s voice, before replying, “I don’t think so.”

“Good.” David smiled over at him before going back to putting together the strap-on, trying and failing to connect the different parts. 

The smile was slowly slipping from his face, his eyebrows drawing down, and Matteo could recognize that face. It was David’s I’m-Failing-At-Something- I-Need-To-Be-Good-At face, and Matteo giggled quietly when he saw it. He giggled even louder when David glanced over at him, and the look on his face became one of annoyance. He tossed the dildo and harness closer to Matteo, leaning back on his hands as Matteo sputtered, holding out a hand to block the metal clip on the harness from hitting him.

“You’re gonna laugh at me? Fine, you can just fuck yourself with that while I watch, I guess.”

Matteo stared up at him, saw the set of his jaw and raised eyebrows, and knew that David wasn’t kidding. He reached his arms out, rolling onto his side so he could grab at David’s leg.

“No, David, please, I need it, I need you. I won’t laugh again I promise, please just-”

“It’s okay, baby, I won’t make you do that. I might  _ ask _ you to do it one day, but-”

“David!” 

David chuckled before leaning down to kiss Matteo gently, before he pulled away again, picking up the previously discarded instructions. Matteo snorted, but quieted himself when David shot him a look. 

David got the pieces together, and strapped it onto his hips after taking his boxers off, and Matteo choked when he saw how the thick purple jutted from David’s hips, the black harness contrasting so nicely with his dark skin. 

David shifted forward until he was kneeling between Matteo’s legs, using his knees to nudge them apart. Matteo gasped as he felt David slip two fingers back in, thrusting gently before adding a third, his other hand wrapping around Matteo’s dick and stroking it at the same pace as his fingers.

Matteo opened his eyes when David removed his fingers, and he looked up to see David leaning over him, propped up with an arm next to Matteo’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?”

Matteo nodded, his hand coming up to rest on David’s bicep. His other hand was resting on the bed, and his fingers grasped at the sheets as he felt the head of the strap press against him, his eyes sliding shut and mouth parting as it entered him. David stopped there, his eyes roaming over Matteo’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. He smirked when Matteo started wiggling, shifting down on the toy, his mouth parting more when David thrusted in a little more. 

“Fuck, David, you feel so good.”

David closed his eyes at the words, biting his lip before he started sliding in, only stopping when his hips were flush with Matteo’s. He couldn’t stop himself from shifting his hips a little, the gentle but deep thrusts making Matteo whine in the back of his throat.

David leaned down, settling more of his body on Matteo’s so he could kiss him hard, his tongue licking into Matteo’s mouth while he let his hips move in small circles, drawing more noises from the panting boy beneath him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, sloppily making out while Matteo groaned into David’s mouth, his nails leaving crescent shaped indents where he gripped his arm. Eventually Matteo pushed him away, his lips dark red and his face the same.

“Baby, please move, I… it’s so much, I need you to move, please-”

David cut him off with another kiss, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, Matteo letting out a loud moan at the feeling as David started moving his hips, a smile on his face as he watched Matteo fall apart. It was almost too much, and he buried his face in Matteo’s neck, biting gently before starting to work at a hickey, his hips moving at a faster pace.

Matteo’s body was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. When David had leaned over him the angle changed, and with the deeper thrusts he was hitting the spot inside Matteo that made him gasp before going quiet, the feeling almost too much to bear. His dick was trapped between their stomachs, and the friction there was getting him close fast, and David’s teeth nipping at his neck didn’t help.

“David, I’m close, please,  _ fuck _ .” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, too lost in the sensations to focus on his words. David slowed down, staying deep and rolling his hips until Matteo was whining into his ear again.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll take care of you.”

His shifted again, pulled away enough to get a hand between them and on Matteo’s dick, speeding up his thrusts and his hand until they were working at the same quick rhythm. 

Matteo was panting, letting out whines and moans and grunts and nonsense words as David sped up, one hand sliding into his own hair and gripping desperately at the strands, the other still digging into David’s arm. One of his legs rose, wrapping around David’s waist, and the angle change caused the toy to hit the spot inside Matteo again, and he moaned. David  _ growled _ into his neck and pulled away to look down at him.

“Fuck, Matteo, are you going to come? You’re doing so good, taking me so good, baby, I love seeing you like this, I love you so much.” David rambled, stopping when Matteo’s body stilled, coming so hard at David’s words that his hearing cut out and his mind went fuzzy. 

David felt Matteo spill over his hand, heard his quiet, “ _ Fuck fuck fuck _ …” as he kept thrusting, trying to work Matteo through it. He stared down at Matteo’s face, his kiss-swollen lips darker than usual, long eyelashes fanned out against red cheeks. 

He pulled out when Matteo started shaking, kneeling and unhooking the harness from around his hips, dropping it on the bed before turning his attention back to Matteo. He was still lying there, his eyes half open as he stared up at the ceiling. His chest was heaving, and David put a hand on his hip to get his attention. Matteo’s eyes snapped back to him, and he let out a shaky breath before making grabby-hands at David.

David chuckled, knowing what Matteo needed. He pulled his boxers back on before lying down on his back, was barely settled before Matteo was burrowing into his chest, his arms wrapping tight around David’s waist. David raised a hand to his hair, playing with strands, while his other hand started stroking up Matteo’s back. 

“So,” he started, Matteo rubbing his cheek against David’s shoulder when he heard his voice, “was that good?”

Matteo snorted, pulling back and opening one eye so he could see his boyfriend.

“Fuck. Yeah, that was good. Fuck. I don’t know if I can ever move again though.”

David laughed loudly, squeezing Matteo to his chest, before his tone changed as he asked, “Are you, um, sore? At all?”

Matteo shifted around, wincing slightly at the dull ache he felt. It wasn’t a bad ache, really, just enough to make Matteo think about what had just happened, enough to remind him of how good David made him feel. He smiled and shook his head.

“Not really. I feel good. Did you, uh,” he hesitated, looking up at David with a small frown, “did you like it? I know you didn’t get off, I can do something if you want, I can-”

  
“Matteo,” David cut him off, and the sound of his name coming from David’s lips in that soft voice made him go quiet, “I can honestly say that that is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Matteo blushed at his words, nuzzling back into David’s neck.

“I’m also not gonna ask you to move right now. You can just relax, baby, that was a lot, I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Hmm,” Matteo pressed a soft kiss to David’s neck, settling completely into his boyfriend’s arms and feeling himself melt, “it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you to my fantastic editor yon who puts up with all my bullshit (find her [here](https://chlouais.tumblr.com/)) ily yon
> 
> also huge thanks to harri from the dod for giving me so many ideas for this fic and talking about it for hours
> 
> if you wanna chat or prompt me or literally anything you can find me [](https://shhhhyoursister.tumblr.com/)here
> 
> maybe ill write smut again??? who knows???? i probably will!!!!!!! (EDIT: i totally did lmao)
> 
> be well <3


End file.
